The present invention relates to a seat and more particularly relates to a foldable seat for a personal water craft which provides additional seat space for a passenger.
Personal water craft have become very popular. These types of water craft are driven by a small engine and have an elongate bench-type seat which seats a driver and one or two passengers. The driver is located at a forward position on the seat and operates the water craft. Virtually all two, and most three-seat, personal water craft are uncomfortable and awkward for both the passengers and the operator. Passengers are afforded very little seat space and the presence of the passengers may interfere to some extent with the drivers comfort and ability to operate the water craft. When carrying passengers, it often becomes difficult for the driver to sit in a comfortable and natural position.